Behind those Eyes
by Echo.Of.Hope
Summary: When 8th years return to Hogwarts after the war Draco and Hermione realize that there's more than one way that the War has broken them all. With a new year comes new secrets and friendship. Dramione.
1. Prologue : Hogwarts Letter

I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series . That magic belongs to JKR alone.

Prologue: Hogwarts Letter

Hermione Granger watched the sunrise from the window at 12 Grimmauld Place. She took another sip from the coffee when an owl caught her eye. It landed on the window sill with two letters. One was for Harry and one was addressed to her

 _To,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _1_ _st_ _Floor Bedroom_

 _12 Grimmauld Place_

 _Islington_

 _London_

 _England_

She opened the envelope to find her Hogwarts letter. She was going back to finish her final year along with Harry and Ron. At first she didn't want to go, especially because of Ron. They haven't been in good terms since the war ended.

The brunette noticed a shining gold badge of the Head Girl in the envelope. As she picked it up she remembered her father's words: _I'm sure you'll be Head Girl someday._ He had told that to her when she explained to her parents about her bring a prefect. She turned around and met green eyes.

"Harry", Hermione jumped.

"Sorry", Harry said," I didn't mean to scare you. What have you got there?"

Hermione handed him the letter and he started reading it when he noticed the badge in Hermione's hand.

"Hermione! You are the Head Girl now", he said, excited.

He got a faint smile in return.

"What's wrong", he asked, concerned.

"My father always believed I'd be the Head Girl", she said.

"The call him and tell him", Harry said.

"I can't Harry", she said, "They are still mad at me for erasing their memory. They need time."

"How much longer? You should talk to them Hermione."

"Remember the last time we talked to them?"

Harry clearly remember that. Hermione restored her parents' memory and they were furious when they found out about it. They blamed the Wizarding world for everything and the Weasleys who were also there started defending themselves. The argument got ugly and Hermione's parents haven't talked to her since. She decided that they needed time before she tried to talk to them again. It's been six months and she has not called them yet. She had tried a number of times. She would pick up the phone but wouldn't dial their number.

This affected her and Ron's relationship too. They had a huge argument after the Weasleys had a row with the Grangers. They haven't talked since that day. Harry felt trapped in the middle. He didn't know what to do. Finally when everyone left he found Hermione all alone. He offered his place for her to stay as long as she wants. Since then the two war heroes have been staying at 1 Grimmauld Place.

"It's not the same now", Harry said," The Weasleys are not with us."

"Please Harry", Hermione pleaded. "They need time and so do I."

Harry nodded and let it go. He didn't want to force her. He left the room and came back with a bottle of Firewhisky.

"Well, we can at least celebrated by ourselves right?" he suggested with a grin.

"Sure", Hermione said with a broader smile. 

"Draco", Pansy shouted and her voice echoed throughout the Malfoy Manor.

Draco Malfoy was in the drawing room reading through the Daily Prophet. He looked up from the paper on hearing Pansy.

"You are Head Boy", she squealed and hugged him.

Draco was surprised. He doubted that he'll be allowed to go back to Hogwarts, let alone the Head Boy.

The past few months have been hard on the eighteen year old. Lucius was given a death sentence for his involvement in the war. Narcissa was let off easy as she played a vital role in saving Harry's life but she took off a few months back leaving Draco all by himself. The Manor was haunted with his memories. The worst one according to him was the day the Golden Trio was brought in by the snatchers. Draco still felt Hermione's screams echo within the great walls.

With his parents gone, Draco's life had been different. He had no one to prove himself to. He didn't have a father whose approval he had to earn. He didn't have to follow the rules of blood status set by the pure bloods over the centuries. It was just him and Pansy now.

"Are you sure?", Draco asked.

Pansy nodded and showed him his badge. He couldn't believe it.

"I'm going shopping", Pansy said, "Do you want to come along?"

"No", Draco answer right away," I have some more reading to do. Maybe later. You go ahead."

"Okay", Pansy said," I'll buy myself some decent robes today and we'll go together some other time to get books and supplies for school. Anyway, Flourish and Blotts doesn't reopen until next Monday."

Pansy diapparated with her purse leaving Draco behind. The young man grabbed his cloths and left too.

Head Mistress McGonagall was busy looking through the lists of 8th years that were going to return to Hogwarts. She noticed that apart from Draco, Pansy and Blaize there were no other Slytherins. She had decided to do something about the house rivalry and the closest she has got to is making Draco Malfoy the Head Boy.

"Is this a joke?" Draco demanded as he barged into the Headmistress' office.

"Mr. Malfoy", McGonagall said, "This is no way to speak to your head mistress and how did you get in?"

"I said the first thing that came into my head", he said, "I'm surprised your password is Slytherin."

"Well, it's the last thing anyone will expect."

Draco nodded in agreement.

"Why are you here Mr. Malfoy", she asked.

"You made me Head Boy. What's the catch?"

"Nothing. I want the Slytherins to feel at home and the only way to do that was to make you the Head Boy."

"Why are you letting us come back?"

"This house rivalry cannot last for ever Mr. Malfoy. It should be stopped."

Draco didn't say anything for a while. McGonagall seemed to be telling the truth.

"I have a favour to ask", the blonde said finally.

"Go ahead", McGonagall said.

"It's about Pansy", he said. "She's not ready yet-"

"It'll be taken care Mr. Malfoy", the witch interrupted, "You have nothing to worry about."

Draco nodded and thanked the head mistress. He got a smile from the witch after which he disapparated.

"This will be an interesting year", McGonagall said.

AN: I hope you like it. Do feel free to leave your comments.


	2. Chapter 1 : Diagon Alley

**AN: I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been quiet busy lately. Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows. It means a lot to me since this is my first HP FF. Do let me know what you think about this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: The HP world doesn't belong to me.**

 **Chapter 1- Diagon Alley**

"So now we need books",Hermione said as she went through the shopping list in Diagon Alley.

"And a broomstick", Harry added, excitedly, "I've been waiting to try out the new Firebolt2010."

"Harry we need to get back home", Hermione said, "I don't want to be here for long. We don't know when the reporters will get here. We might have taken poly juice but it wouldn't last long. "

"But I need a new broom", Harry said, "Besides, you'll probably spend all day at Flourish and Blotts."

"Fine", Hermione said," you get the books and I'll get your broom. "

"But-"

"Harry please. I don't want to deal with media right now."

Harry nodded his head in defeat and they parted ways.

"Draco", Pansy said, her voice seemed dipped in boredom, " Can we please go?"

They were at the 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' buying Draco's equipment.

"Just a minute Pansy."

"You told that half an hour ago."

Draco looked at the sulky face and sighed.

"I'll take a little while longer", he admitted," Why don't you go ahead and get everything else you need. "

Pansy face lit up. She gave Draco a quick hug and literally ran out of the shop.

Draco was going through "Quidditch Today" when he heard a familiar voice.

"Can you get me the Firebolt2010, please?"

"Granger", Draco muttered and looked up from the magazine to find a young woman who looked nothing like Hermione.

"Magic can't hide you from me ", he thought with a smirk.

While the shop keeper was fetching and packing the broomstick Draco decided to have some fun.

" What does a Griffindor princess need a broomstick for? ", he asked.

Hermione looked at him in shock.

" Your disguise isn't good enough to hide from your classmate ", he said," Who wouldn't recognize the tone which gave every single answer since our first day at Hogwarts. "

"What do you want Malfoy?", she said, icily.

" I'm here for the same thing as you are among other things. "

The shop keeper returned with a broomstick.

"I asked for one way before she came in here", Draco complained.

" Yes sir but this is the last one. We won't get the next batch till September ", the slightly scared man.

" Then I get it, don't I?", Draco said.

"I'm gifting this to Harry Potter", Hermione simply stated.

Draco widened his eyes at her.

" Well then this is yours ma'am ", the shop keeper said and eagerly handed it over to her.

" But I asked for it first ", Draco said, defensively.

" I rather have the broom go to our hero than an ex death eater", the shop keeper replied with contempt.

Draco decided not to stay another moment and stormed out of the shop.

After a lot of difficulty Harry managed to find all the books that he needs. He groaned as he carried the heavy bag with the books.

"Do you tend to forget you are a wizard?", someone asked.

Harry turned around to find Pansy looking at him, amused. She flicked her wand and the bag instantly became as light as a feather.

" Thanks ", Harry said cautiously," It's a habit. "

He didn't know whether to believe the pleasant behavior he was getting from Pansy.

"I'm so excited we get to go back to Hogwarts together", she said, " I know that we never talk but I feel like things can change this year. "

Harry was puzzled by her behavior. He didn't know how to respond to it.

"Can I ask a question?", she said.

Harry nodded hesitantly.

" Is everything written in the book true? "

"What book?"

Pansy held out a book which read "Golden trio-The struggles of a true Hero".

" Who wrote that? ", Harry said in disbelief and grabbed the book.

" Lavender Brown ", he read.

" She used to hang around with you and your friends. Didn't she date Weasley? "

"Yes", Harry simply said. He was still wondering why Pansy was behaving so strange.

"So is everything in the book true?", she asked again.

" I haven't read it. "

"It says that you and Granger abandoned Weasley when he came up with the idea that you should search for Griffindor's sword. It also said that you both wanted him out of the way do that you both could finally start your relationship."

"What?!", Harry said.

" I'm guessing that's not true", Pansy concluded seeing Harry's reaction."Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts. Maybe someday you can tell me what really happened."

Harry nodded and the girl left.

Hermione left the Quidditch shop to find Harry when she heard a voice beside her.

"What were you trying to prove?!", Draco spat out.

" Malfoy! ", Hermione said with a slight jump.

She didn't expect him to wait outside for her.

" Were you trying to show how much people love you and hate me?! Well, I didn't need it. "

"You had your glorious time when Voldemort was in power. You chose to be a death eater so deal with the consequences."

Hermione turned to go buy Draco grabbed her by the arm and yanked get towards him. Their faces were inches apart. Hermione could feel his breath on her forehead.

"Not everything is a choice", he said.

" I don't believe that ", she said, not losing her courage.

" Maybe someday you'll get out of your perfect life and looked around to see that you are wrong. "

With that he let go of her arm and walked away.

Later that day before dinner, Harry sat at his study wondering about Pansy's of behavior. He couldn't understand why the daughter of an ex-death eater would be anything but cruel to him.

"I'm done with it and it's ridiculous", Hermione said as she walked into the study with a copy of 'The Golden Trio'.

" What does it say ?", Harry asked.

"It is a waste of paper and talks about how heroic Ron was and how useless the two of us are.", Hermione said getting furious by the minute.

" What do you mean? "

"It says that Ron risked the life of his family for us, he destroyed all the horcuxes and that he guided us the whole time."

"That's absolutely not true.", Harry said as he felt his temper raising. Hermione nodded in agreement.

" Remember the Weasley's invited us to lunch tomorrow? ", Hermione asked.

" Yeah."

"I think we should confront Ron then."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?", Harry asked," They have finally agreed to meet us after all theses months. I don't think it'll be good -"

"Don't you think Ron will agree with us and help us ban this book?"

There was a pause.

"Fine", Harry said," but if there's even a hint that the conversation is going to turn ugly, we stop and let go of the topic. "

"Deal!"

Hermione was about to leave the room when an owl pecked it's beak against the window.

"There's another weird thing I've been meaning to ask you about", Harry said.

Hermione bade him to go on as she opened the c letter addressed to her.

" Have you run into Pakirson recently? She seems unusual polite. It doesn't feel right. What do you think? "

Hermione didn't reply. Instead she read out her letter which was from Hogwarts.

"All students are hereby requested to address Pansy Pakirson as Pansy Malfoy for reasons that cannot be disclosed."

The two Griffindors stared at each other.

"Did they get married?!", they said in unison.


End file.
